


Look What You Started

by staleincense



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: Trent revisits a past version of himself in a dream.





	Look What You Started

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so weird. I came up with this idea in a dream. I thought I would do something new since I haven’t written in a while. Also, sorry, but there’s no serious Brian/Trent action in this one. Just a brief part at the end. (P.S. A is TDS era Trent and B is PHM era Trent. I could not come up with anything else to distinguish the two.) Enjoy!

“Give me a second,” A growled as he undid his belt.

“Why? You have all the time in the world to focus on that single thing. Look at me. God. Let me fucking see you.” B begged with pleading eyes.

A felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt B’s eyes piercing into him. It was so wrong. He couldn’t look at him.

“You look more vulnerable than the last time I saw you. Why should I be forced to look at this?” A scoffed, masking his fear. He shouldn’t be scared of someone he’s going to fuck. There was just something about him.

“I just.. I just like looking at you, A.” B forced his eyes downward, away from his already disappointed partner.

“Why?” A whispered, following the lines of the carpet beneath his feet with his eyes.

“What is so wrong with looking at each other?” B fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

“I like anonymity better, B. Is that too much to figure out?” A stared at him, waiting for an answer. He was only met with silence’s painful stare. He guessed it was a rhetorical question. 

A bit his lip and let all the guilt wash over him. He knew how weak he was, letting in a person from his past. He just wanted that sweet taste of validation. A never wanted to admit he seriously missed B though.

It was only a one night stand.

“Why do I have to wait?” B pouted, draping his arms around A’s neck. 

“I’m just thinking about a lot, okay?” A fumbled with his hands, anxiously waiting for himself to calm down.

“This will help, though,” B dragged on.

Before B knew it, A had already started along with the night’s daring wind. B pulled at A’s hair, urging him to do more. 

“I forgot how good you were,” A moaned, feeling B’s hands grasping at him impatiently.

“Stop fucking teasing,” B whined, taking in a sharp breath. His head was encapsulated by the growing sensation between his legs. 

“You really want it bad.” A burst out laughing, stopping what he was doing.

“Wh.. you stopped.. fuck..” B struggled to form a coherent sentence, trying to catch his breath from the shock

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t remember you being like this.” 

“I missed us doing this. Who wouldn’t be desperate? Come on, man.” B slumped down, crossing his arms as he cast his eyes downward.

“You look pretty when you’re pissed off.” A licked his lips subtly, staring down at B. 

B tried his hardest to avoid A’s vile gaze. He thought he’d die. His pulse just got faster.

“I’ll admit I can’t help but feel this intense desire to tear you apart. I guess that’s what happens when you’re away from someone for so long.. someone special.” A grinned at him.

“Do it.” That was all B could get out. He was certainly starstruck.

“Okay, B. This might be a bit painful,” A whispered.

“Oh.. you’re..” B was undeniably enthralled by A. He had to hold back the tear trying to force its way out of his eye. 

“I didn’t.. expect you to still be as easy to..” A struggled to get the sentence out. He gripped B’s waist.

“I haven’t changed much.” B’s vision blurred as he threw his arms behind him.

“Oh, A. God.” B gasped as he felt A inside him. It felt so wrong, revisiting the past and all. B just wanted to rip his skin off.

“You’re okay, my sweet darling.” A smirked at the deep bruise on B’s shoulder in full view. A mark that, he assumed, would scare others away so he’d get his treat back.

B’s eyes wavered as he felt himself get close, clenching around A.

“I will not let you, B. I know what you are doing.” A frowned when he received no response.

“It’s simple. You cannot cum before me. Forgot the rules? Seems like you’re trying to bypass them, B,” A added, stopping himself.

“Why not?” B stared up at A with wide eyes when he realized he was caught.

“Oh, you’re trying to touch yourself? How fucking disgusting. You never listen.” A stopped what he was doing, glaring at his lover.

“Oh, A. You do not understand! It’s all for you. You’re just so irresistible. I could not help myself. I mean, who would not?” B lightly chuckled, stroking himself lightly, almost as if to tease A.

A gulped, feeling himself get weaker. B knew how to get him all too well. One of his tricks.

“I assume you’re just watching now, helplessly?” B eyed A hungrily.

“I’m not like that, B.” A rolled his eyes.

“You can say that. I know you better than any damn whore you’ve had in this place.” He quickened his movement.

A fidgeted as he watched B fondle with himself. It felt so unreal. He wasn’t sure what to describe this moment.

“Fuck. I’m getting close.” B felt his whole body shake as the raging feeling got stronger.

A’s mouth gaped open as he watched B’s cock twitch sporadically.

An almost inhuman noise came from the back of B’s throat as his cum spilled all over the couch beneath them. He managed to catch a drop onto his finger and held it up.

“Want a taste, A?” He swore he saw A go pale for a second. B reached over and swiped his finger over A’s lower lip.

“I must admit. You look kind of hot like that.” B cocked his head to the side, admiring A’s features, who was still in great shock.   
—  
Trent yelled as he woke up, intense anxiety surrounding him. He couldn’t figure out if he was still in his dream or not. Though, he thought it was more of a nightmare. The worst one he had ever had.

“Hey, what happened? Trent? Are you alright?” Brian’s voice came. His boyfriend was shaking violently as he cried out. 

“There, there. It’s okay. I’m here. Focus on me.” Brian wrapped his arms around Trent, feeling great sorrow.

“Fuck.. it was so horrible. I never want to sleep again after that.” Trent sniffled.

“It was just a nightmare. You’re here now. I swear it won’t happen again.” Brian wiped a tear from Trent’s cheek.

“How could you be so sure?”


End file.
